moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Xul'Aggoth
Xul'Aggoth the Eternal Darkness "Succumb to the fear inside your soul...Abandon all hope..." -Xul'Aggoth Xul'Aggoth the Eternal Darkness is a named Old God, one of the mysterious and dreaded elder beings that were defeated and sequestered by the Titans during Azeroth's primordial ages. Upon his fall at the hands of the Pantheon countless millennia ago, Xul'Aggoth was imprisoned beneath a Troll temple within the depths of the Swamp of Sorrows. History Long ago before the dawn of creation, the Titans of the pantheon did battle with five manifestations of evil know as the Old Gods. The Old Gods were the anti-thesis of the Titans. Where the Titans wanted order and peace, the Old Gods wanted chaos and darkness. The five Old Gods battled for many years. With the conclusion of the battle, one unnamed Titan was killed and one Old God was killed, Y'Shaarj. Of these five Old Gods there was C'thun, the Manipulator, Yogg-Saron the Lucid Dream, Y'shaarj of the Seven Shadows, N'zoth the Corruptor, and Xul'Aggoth the Eternal Darkness. C'thun was imprisoned beneath the ancient city of Ahn'Qiraj, Yogg-Saron was imprisoned beneath Ulduar, Y'Shaarj's essence was imprisoned beneath pandaria, N'zoth was imprisoned in the underwater city Nyalotha, and Xul'Aggoth was imprisoned far beneath the Sunken Temple. The five Old Gods locations formed a pentagram when connected on the map. When the Titans slew the Old God Y'Shaarj, they realized that the Old Gods corruption was embedded into the core of Azeroth, much like a tree's roots. When Y'shaarj fell, he cursed Pandaria with his seven vestigial shadows which the people of Pandaria refer to as the "Sha". The Titans now knew that slaying an Old God would have untold catastrophic consequences on Azeroth, so instead of slaying the other four Old Gods, they decided to keep their influenced under check and imprisoned them far beneath the earth so their evil presence would not spread to the above world. Despite the Titans intentions, the Old Gods managed to break through their prisons and spread their corruption to the above world. Xul'Aggoth the Eternal Darkness was the one who created the curse of flesh, which was then used by the other Old Gods to infect the creations of the Titans and give them their vulnerable fleshy appearance. Xul'Aggoth was also responsible for corrupting the ancient troll spirits known as the "Loa". While C'thun subjugated the Qiraji and Yogg-Saron subjugated the Nerubians, Xul'Aggoth subjugated the Trolls and their Loa spirits. Xul'Aggoth manipulated the Troll empires, driving them into a blood lust with promises of ancient power. Xul'Aggoth empowered many of the Loa with his power so the trolls could siphon the Old God's essence from them. The Loa were nothing but mere conduits for the Old God's corruption to spread throughout the land. One by one, the Trolls began to hunt and kill their own Loa spirits, including Mamtoh, Quetz'lun, and Atali. Throughout the years, Xul'Aggoth communicated with his troll minions, ordering them to bring him sacrifices of blood so that he may bless them with more power. However, Xul'Aggoth's plan of spreading his corruption was halted due to fighting between the troll empires. Being unable to directly lead his troll minions, Xul'Aggoth ordered his most loyal followers to band together and form one empire known as the Zandalari. All of the troll empires had originally branched out from the Zandalari tribe, but through Xul'Aggoth's influence and manipulation, the trolls once again united under a single banner, and thus the Zandalari empire would rise again. Only the most revered and the most powerful of the Trolls could serve as Xul'Aggoth's prophets; the ones who confronted him in his lair at the Sunken Temple. Through these prophets, Xul'Aggoth gave orders for how the empire was to proceed. Amidst the chaos of the Horde and Alliance conflict on Pandaria, Xul'Aggoth ordered his Zandalari empire to resurrect the ancient Mogu leader, Lei Shen the Thunder King. Lei Shen was to be Xul'Aggoth's next conduit into the world, replacing the Loa, and would be the medium between the Old God and the physical world. Much to Xul'Aggoth's dismay, the Horde and Alliance banded together, throwing aside their differences to topple the Zandalari empire and overthrow the Thunder King once again. With his Zandalari empire destroyed and the Mogu king defeated, Xul'Aggoth's plans were put to a dead halt. However, one factor worked to the Old God's favor. No one was aware of the Old God's presence or the role he had in these events. Xul'Aggoth's secret weapon was the unknown. Nobody knew of this Old God, and he intended to keep it that way. In order to guard his temple and prevent anyone from discovering his pressence, the Old God ordered his current High Prophet, Jammal'an, to begin filling the Sunken Temple with Immortal undead who would guard against intruders for all eternity. Jammal'an drew his power from Hakkar the Soulflayer, one of the last remaining Loa who acted as a conduit for Xul'Aggoth's corruption. With this power, Jammal'an turned on his tribe, the Atal'ai, and raised them into undeath to guard the Old God's temple for all eternity. In an expected turn of events, the consort of Ysera, Eranikus, along with serveral members of the Green Dragonflight went to explore mysterious happenings around the Swamp of Sorrows area. Eranikus discovered Xul'Aggoth the Eternal Darkness. The Old God could not allow the dragons to expose his presence. He drove the dragons insane with visions of fear, putting them to sleep for many years. However with the disappreance of Eranikus, the mighty heroes of Azeroth fought through the temple, thinking Jammal'an was responsible for what happened to Eranikus and his followers. Jammal'an knew that the heroes of Azeroth suspected him and not his master, Xul Aggoth. Jammal'an and his Atal'ai followers made their last stand. The time had come for Jammal'an to make the ultimate sacrifice for his master. The heroes of Azeroth slew Jammal'an and Hakkar, destroying Xul'Aggoth's last conduit to the physical world and leaving him without a prophet to communicate with. The Old God had seen how his fellow brethren had fallen to the brave heroes of Azeroth. C'thun, Yogg-Saron, and Y'Shaarj's heart were all vanquished by the heroes of Azeroth. Sensing the power of these brave adventurers, Xul'Aggoth intended to keep his presence unknown as to avoid a similar fate. For now he had the element of surprise on his side. He would bide his time and wait. All of his followers and prophets had been slain. He had no way of communicating with the trolls who were now scattered and powerless without the Old God's power to feast on. Deep beneath the depths of the Sunken Temple, Xul'Aggoth stirred. His plans thwarted and no one to channel his will onto,that is, until a promising warlock named Lyccia made contact with him far below the temple's depths.......... Physical Description: Xul'Aggoth was a nightmarish and twisted creature to behold. He resembled a large slug with countless spikes and tentacles sprouting over every inch of his body. Around his head sprouted five larger tentacles with gaping maws of their own. His mouth was a circular maw filled with endless spirals of teeth that lead into an abyssal inner mouth filled with more teeth and a snake-like tongue. On his lower body he sported a couple of arm-like appendages with claws, most likely to help him swim in the murky depths of the temple. He had eyes all around his circular head, sporting at least eight to ten eyes all in a circle around his gaping tooth-filled maw. Powers/Abilities Like all Old Gods, Xul'Aggoth had the ability to drive frail mortal minds insane. Unlike Yogg-Saron, who drove mortals mad with hysteria and paranoia, Xul'Aggoth drove people into catatonic states with pure fear. Xul'Aggoth is considered by some trolls to be the living embodiment of fear itself. Even walking into the temple fills the most stalwart adventurers with deep dread unlike anything every felt like before. The Old Gods deep magic penetrates into the minds of those who come into his temple, giving them horrific visions of catastrophic future events and losses of loved ones. The Old God also has command of the void, being able to summon and detonate void magic at will. Though, any normal mortal who ventured into his lair would be paralyzed with fear. Xul'Aggoth is empowered through the blood of mortals, and as such, requires that his followers sacrifice to him, bringing him gallons of blood. Xul'Aggoth, when he is not using magic, can make use of the thousands of tentacles sprouting out of his body to entangle and choke people. Not to mention, his gaping maw could shred even a fully-armored knight to pieces. In terms of raw power, Xul'Aggoth is just as powerful as his fellow brethren Gods. However, fear being the ultimate weakness of mortals makes Xul'Aggoth one of the greatest threats to Azeroth in History. Category:Old Gods